The Boy Who Needed Saving
by Crash the Elder
Summary: Harry had several incidents of wandless magic when he was younger such as unregistered Apparation which went under the radar. This time Aurors are sent to investigate and discover Harry Potter living in neglect and abuse shocking the wizarding world. The Ministry begins to question Dumbledore who chose for Harry to live in Number 4 Privet Drive what secrets will be revealed? AU FIC
1. The Black Sheep

The Black Sheep

Not far from London in the county of Surrey there was a quaint little town aptly named Little Whinging. Little Whinging nestled in North Surrey was the perfect place to start a family. Not only was it the perfect model of suburbia with its numerous privet bushes and quiet atmosphere. Its location between two railways made it perfect for workers to commute from their quiet neighborhoods to busy London.

Little Whinging had many perfect suburban streets to buy a house on. Privet Drive was one of these streets, albeit a little more upscale than the surrounding ones. A fact that residents living on these streets took pride of. No residents took more pride in the fact than the ones of Number 4. The occupants of Number 4 where the Dursleys a picture-perfect ordinary family.

Ordinarily enough it consisted of a Dad, Mom, and one Son. The dad, Vernon, loved that he could live in a great house and easily commute to his job as Director at Grunnings. A fact that was made obvious to everyone on the street numerous times. The mother, Petunia, loved that she was just tall enough to look over the Privet bushes and gawk at the neighbor's flowers. Rounding out their completely ordinary family was their son affectionately called by his mom Ickle Dudleykins. His real name, perhaps even worse was Dudley Dursley.

They were the perfect family where everybody was perfectly normal. Well, that was what they wanted everybody to believe. The one unordinary thing about them was that they had been "kindly" sheltering their nephew Harry Potter ever since he was one. They had taken him after his horrible parents died in a drunk car crash. Which is what they told the few people who found out that Harry even existed and worse was their nephew.

He was about as unordinary as anyone could be in the Dursleys eyes. Maybe it was the bright green eyes, unruly black hair, or the lack of twenty vision that made him so different. Or it could have been that he appeared on their front doorstep one night after having no contact with his parents for years as if by magic.

The bottom line is that the Dursleys hated anything out of the ordinary. And Harry Potter at age six was unordinary. He was made even more unordinary by the treatment he received from the Dursleys. He was exceptionally small for a six-year-old with his scrawny frame being half the size of his cousin Dudley. An achievement that wasn't necessarily achieved by Dudley's good genes more likely due to his love for his moms cooking. Leading to the Dudley using his new-found size to muscle even more of his mom's food away from Harry. Whenever Harry would ask for more, he would be told to scamper off with his greedy self. With a warning that he would be smacked with his uncles Newspaper if he bothered his wonderful aunt again. Often the warning was forgotten to be said.

His state of dress was another point that cause bothered the Dursley's. He was always shabby looking with ill-fitting clothes that seemed to always try and swallow him whole. A fact that could be easily fixed if they bothered to buy him clothes of his on. Instead, they gave him Dudley's old clothes which he rapidly grew out of. Petunia was especially proud of this because her food seemed to trigger insane growth spurts for her Duddles. She proudly told her husband it was because it was made with love. Harry didn't seem to grow at all for the same reason.

One would think that Harry should have lots of clothes than due to Dudley's growth spurts. If it weren't for the fact that Dudley would love to go outside and play with his friends in his old clothes and somehow get the clothes so filthy that Pentinua wouldn't let him go into the house without throwing them away. The best time to play would be when it was raining, and the ground would get all muddy. Harry often suspected that he would even change clothes several times during his playing. Even worse, it rained a lot in Surrey. So poor Harry was left with the clothes that Dudley believed where to ugly to even mess up. Which coupled with the fact that Harry at age six was expected to pull some of his own weight around the house had to wash his own clothes. Ended up leaving Harry always in a state of disarray.

The only thing that the Dursleys could not control would be the things that made Harry Potter well Harry Potter. His bright green eyes reminded his aunt so much of her deceitful sister and how her parents always loved her eyes. His black unruly hair, which could not be controlled and would always grow back every night. Petunia broke a pair of scissors trying to tame it one night. The worst, most unique, unordinary thing about Harry Potter was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The same lightning bolt scar that thousands of people knew about.

The problem was Vernon Dursley knew about it as well. It was one of the main reasons that he wanted to move the baby that appeared on his doorstep to the doorstep of the house next door. It bothered Vernon so much that he could not stand looking at his nephew half of the time. His pig like animal instincts could sense something unnatural surrounding it. Vernon had decided long before Harry that unnatural was far worse than unordinary.

Upon his arrival and after the decision to keep their nephew the Dursleys quickly decided that he would live under the stairs. Where they would only have to look at him through the open doorway whenever they passed by. Each time they would, they would see his bright green eyes looking at them. If they ever wanted to close the door for a moment respite the door would be open a little while later. A fact which utterly confused Vernon causing him to replace the entire closet door frame on several occasions.

When he got older, he was granted a tiny cot which used to be part of Dudley's extravagant baby crib. To be fair, it was the only thing that could fit in the closet. He was also gifted with a tiny drawer that he was gifted after Grunners was refurbishing. Of course, Dudley got a go at it with his crayons before it was put inside of it. Dudley only ended up drawing on some of it before he got bored. He most likely would have renewed his efforts but after two weeks Vernon got tired of squeezing past it in the somewhat narrow (for him) hallway.

Regardless, Harry made the best of what he had. He still managed to fall asleep on his cot even with every spring bothering him. His drawer he loved because he loved the rich oak and he had managed to clean most of the crayon off. His favorite part about it was the fact that it had a secret compartment in the middle drawer which had a false back. He put all his keepsakes and any spare change he could scrounge up in there. It was small but he didn't have much to put in it.

Despite the neglect he managed to pick up things very quickly. He had started to walk when the Dursley's had gotten him, which was impressive for a one year old. In fact, Didders only managed to walk at age two. Harry went on to learn his alphabet at an early age as well. Petunia did not want Harry to reflect badly on her in any way and drilled the alphabet into him. She did not want to ever have a conference with a teacher knowing that she would be on thin ice already due to his stature and clothing.

Harry was also an oddity at school. A major part being his small size for his age and his clothing attire. He wasn't the smallest boy in his class, but his weight didn't match his height. He also gained some attention from some observant kids that he always walked to school even in the rain and occasional snow. There never seemed to be no one willing to drop him off.

He gained the concern of some teachers who noticed that his ill-fitting clothes and his weight. But they never saw any bruises due to the clothes dwarfing him and the fact that every night he wished for them to go away. He also never needed a parent teacher conference due to his grades never requiring a meeting. Leading to teachers to decide that every class had to have at least one kid with parents who couldn't afford to get their kid any other clothes.

Harry only realized how unordinary he was a month ago. He was the only one in his class who didn't have a mom or a dad. He was the only one that had clothes that didn't fit. He had found the one time he asked that he was the only one that lived in a cupboard. He was the only one that had bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. He was the only one that seemed to be able to have their hair grow overnight. He was the only one who could sometimes see things that others couldn't. It wouldn't be till he was being chased by his brothers' gang that he realized how unordinary he was.

/O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\ /O\

The day had started like every other day in the life of Harry Potter. The bloody alarm clock wrenched always wrenched him out of his sweet dreams. After half a year Harry had learned not to bolt upright when awoke due to him ramming his head on the shelf that went over his bed.

After not moving for a moment to fully wake up upon opening his eyes he realized that yes, he was still Harry Potter the Boy who Lived in a Cupboard. He was also Harry Potter who had an alarm clock to smash and chores to do.

He reached up and over the shelf and turned off the clock. He didn't even have to look at it to tell the time. It was always six in the morning day in and day out even on workdays. He had to earn his keep according to Petunia.

He was expected to have breakfast going by the time Petunia came down which was at seven. Breakfast made by the time Vernon came down which was at seven thirty. And to have a smorgasbord ready for Double Chin Dudley, who always came down at after eight. Always late and barely awake who'd eat all food he could get his hands on and grab the handful he couldn't for the ride to school.

So, Harry inched out from under the shelf and proceeded to get dressed in darkness. The closet light had gone out about two weeks ago and Vernon hadn't gotten to fixing it. After dressing he opened the door and silently dropped into the hallway. Not before grabbing a tiny plastic bottle.

Harry quickly moved to the front door with and old rag and the plastic bottle of bicycle chain grease. Vernon had bought Dudley a bike for Dudley's birthday party. Which Dudley had broken during the birthday party after flying off a makeshift ramp to show off for his friends. A ramp that Harry may or may not have tampered with. Afterwards, bikes where banned from Number Four Privet Drive for being a danger to her son.

Now the bike grease found a use on days just like these. Harry would dab some grease onto the cloth and grease the inside of the mail slot. Just enough so the letter would come through with enough black smudge to mess with readability and to ruin the paper which would occasionally be shoved through as well.

Harry never did enough to be caught and he always made sure to put just enough so it would get on the papers but not enough to be seen if looked at. Harry didn't bother hiding his smile as he hid the grease and the rag behind a loose panel where he kept all his important stuff. He had found out at a young age outright defiance meant spankings and more chores. So, he took pleasure in retaliations that couldn't be traced back to him.

With mischief managed Harry still smiling set to work on breakfast. Like always he quickly made an egg sandwich for himself with a glass of milk. Before he began his meager breakfast, he put water on to boil to make tea for Petunia. Once finished he brought out the jams and jelly and put the bread into the toaster. And started to put eggs on the pan for who would be down shortly.

As always, he heard Vernon coming down a half hour after his wife. It was easy to with the grumbling about work and the sound of the stairs creaking threatening to give way. He could barely hide his smile hearing Vernon's displeased grunt at seeing the ruined mail and the odd newspaper on the doormat.

"Bloody Postman. I'll have to Bloody talk to him. Bugger needs to keep his hands clean when delivering mail."

Petunia like always ignored her husband's rants about sleep, weather, and recently dirty postmen. She had perfected it into an art after living with the walrus for ten years. Harry had already made Vernon's daily coffee, which was black coffee mixed with enough sugar and cream to put a normal person into a diabetic into shock. Vernon despite sometimes trying for his wife was not a manly man. You would think he would be when he was the size of two put together.

Dudley came down as fast as he could manage leaping onto the stairs directly above Harry's cupboard. A habit he picked up from childhood. This time the stairs really did threaten to give way. He came into the living room right when Vernon gave up on reading the newspaper and promptly stuffed himself full. Then they were off.

Petunia was kind enough to let Harry walk to school after cleaning up the kitchen which he did while he cooked. Using the alleys and back roads Harry knew he had managed to arrive at St. Grogory's Primary School to have enough time to try and tame his hair before going inside.

The first half of the day went by very quickly. Harry only came close to falling asleep twice and only fell asleep once (in math so it doesn't count).

St. Gregory's had the smart idea at exactly eleven thirty to let kids have recess. Which was then followed by lunch. They correctly assumed that letting kid get all their energy out and then stuff their bellies would make them easier to teach.

Harry was perhaps the only kid in his school who hated recess and lunch time. He wasn't allowed to stay in class during recess, so Dudley and his goons knew how to find him. And he didn't like lunch because Dudley would always take his food before he could finish it.

Harry cleaned his glasses as he stepped out into the playground was in. He had a bad feeling about this recess and tried his best to be as unnoticeable as possible. He decided to try and blend into one of the many cliques that stuck together during recess and lunch.

He didn't have many friends within the school to be with in part due to his clothing and the fact that no one wanted to make themselves a target for Dudley and his gang. So often when Dudley would come looking, he would do his best to stand in an odd corner and hope with all his might he wouldn't be seen with mixed results. Sometimes it would work.

Today was not one of those days, however. He barely even made it into the playground when he heard laughter coming from the hallway he just left. Harry dashed toward the other side of the playground hoping he hadn't been seen.

"Oi. There's your scrawny git of a cousin Dudley" said Piers Polkiss. Harry cursed his bad luck.

"Nice job Piers. Hey Harry where playing Tag and you're it.", Dudley yelled.

Harry ran off as fast as his legs could carry him hoping that he would be able to avoid the bigger boys. Luckily, due to his scrawny size he found it easier to weave through the crowded playground. He was about halfway across the playground and gaining a lead until he tripped over a rock and sent tumbling.

"Look at that. Bloody moron can't even run right", someone yelled.

Harry lost his glasses in the fall and desperately looked for them but to no avail. He could here Dudley and his goons closing in and had no choice but to take off once more.

Harry ran towards an opening in the fence and easily slid trough it thanks to his small stature. He didn't wait on the other side due to not being foolish enough to believe that Dudley despite his size wouldn't be able to get through.

He ran across the back of the school and took a right down the service truck land hoping to hide behind a dumpster. He was nearly behind the dumpster when Piers who was the most athletic of Dudley's bunch saw him.

"Found the git behind a dumpster", shouted Piers, "Maybe we should trough him inside".

Harry backed into the corner hoping that they wouldn't hear Piers. Or that the janitor would come to throw rubbish away and save him.

However, like everything else in Harry's life it didn't go his way. Dudley and the rest of the gang soon joined Piers in cornering.

Dudley took a step closer to Harry who was trying to melt into the wall behind him. "You dropped something Harry". In his hands where Harry's glasses.

"You broke them unfortunately", he said snapping them. "Mom and Dad will be so mad you stepped on them."

Harry was furious that Dudley broke his glasses, but there wasn't anything he could do against five people. He wished he could be far away from Dudley where he couldn't be touched.

"Looks like they're trash now. Let's throw you away with them".

Harry suddenly felt a strong tug against his gut and was suddenly looking over the block around St. Gregory's. Harry heard shouts of confusion from far below him and looked down and saw Dudley a tiny speck on the ground.

That's when the realization hit him that he had teleport-ed to the top of the school. He did not have long to dwell on his teleportation as he was overcome with a wave of exhaustion. His last thought before passing out was the fact he had used magic.

**AN. When reading the books I always found it convenient that no one really questioned Dumbledore about the safe keeping of Harry Potter. One would think that due to his fame as being the Boy Who Lived the government and the rest of magical Britain would want to know he his safe. Which seems out of character of the ministry when in the books they appear to constantly go against Dumbledore. Another thing that always interested me is that the ministry never checked in on the alluded Wandless Apparation Harry did to escape Dudley's gang. In this fic they discover Harry and the mistreatment he faced and deals with the political storm of the discovery of a neglected Boy Who Lived.**


	2. Shocking Discovery

Startling Discovery

Harry knew he was in trouble as Vernon pulled the car into the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon had been called to the school to pick up Harry and to participate in the impromptu parent teacher conference that followed. Throughout the whole meeting and the car ride home Vernon had not acknowledged Harry at all. The online outward sign of Vernon's anger was that his normally pale face had reddened to the color of a tomato. Harry felt that if he got any redder steam would come out of his ears.

Dudley had picked up on his father's anger and had decided it was best to not say anything while his dad was fuming. The only thing Dudley did was turnaround from the passenger seat and gawk at Harry. He didn't have much success due to the seat belt continually locking on him thanks to his size. The continuous clicking earned him a glare getting Dudley to shirk back and switch to just staring at Harry from the mirror.

For his part Harry wondered how realistic the spy movie was that Dudley watched when they'd jump out of a car, roll, and run to safety. Before he could see if the door was even locked the car had come to a stop in front of the house. Vernon got out the car and opened Harry's door dragging him out before Harry could even grab his bag.

"Walk", said Vernon. Harry had no choice but to comply due to Vernon's beefy hand weighing him down. Dudley followed behind grinning like he was seeing his surprise third birthday cake for the first time. Petunia opened the door as they neared gesturing for Dudley to head to his room. Petunia followed Vernon as he dragged Harry into the living room closing the door behind them.

Vernon looked at Petunia before punching Harry. The impact would've sent Harry flying if Vernon had let go of Harry's arm. Instead Harry's momentum was forcibly stooped by the grip violently wrenching his shoulder nearly pulling his arm out of his socket. Leaving Harry gasping held off the floor as blood trickled onto the formerly pristine white carpet. If his glasses had not been broken beforehand, they surely would have been shattered on impact.

"Vernon". Gasped Petunia as Vernon drew back his fist again.

"No. Don't hit him again.", shouted Petunia again grabbing at Vernon's arm to stop him.

"This is all your fault. You an you're blasted family", shouted Vernon turning to face Petunia dropping Harry allowing him to get away from his uncle as quickly as possible.

"My fault. How is it my fault?"

"You're fault exactly. You're fault that your freaky sister and her damned husband spawned that rat." Vernon gestured to Harry who was cowering against the wall trying to figure out if he could open it.

"It's not my fault my sister had mag-"

"Don't you say that word in this house. It's enough that he has it. Now you want to bring their whole world down on us. Should've sent him away like I said". Harry tried to fight through the pain of his broken nose to pay attention to what their conversation.

"She was my sister."

"And you're better off without her. Like you would've been without this freak reject",Vernon shouted. Forcibly throwing Petunia off of him causing her to fall down. Vernon didn't spare her a glance as he headed toward the poker near the fireplace.

"Vernon Nooo". Petunia shouted as Harry struggled to stand up still off balance to try and get the window open struggling with the latch just out of reach.

"Moooom. Daaaad. Stooop", shouted Dudley as he swung open the door having seen everything through the keyhole.

"Mom are you okay", Dudley asked as he ran towards her.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw his uncle pay no attention to his fallen wife grabbing the poke and lumbering towards Harry. Harry started pounding on the window with both hands not caring about the blood trickling onto his shirt.

"He should've died with his worthless parents. His magic already will make me the laughingstock at Grunnings", Vernon muttered causing Harry to look for something to break the window his eyes resting on the giant teapot sitting on the coffee table.

"I heard your nephew got stuck on the roof of his school. Bloody Marvelous", Vernon mimicked just behind Harry.

"It won't happen again that's for bloody sure. If you want to keep him so bad; I'll beat the magic right out of him", Vernon thundured. Harry whirled around in desperation deciding to face his uncle head on feeling the blood rushing past his ears.

"Get away from me", Harry yelled thrusting his hands at Vernon who was about to swing. Vernon was thrown backwards slamming into the recliner tipping it over due to his momentum. Harry stood frozen gasping for breath staring at his hands in shock at what he apparently had just done. Harry could no longer make out what Petunia and Dudley where yelling as he looked at Vernon lying on the floor. Harry backed away slowly realizing to his horror that they had been right, and he was a freak.

"You bloody magical freak", Vernon whispered as he struggled to his feet causing Harry to come back to his senses.

Harry quickly grabbed the heavy ornament teapot off the coffee table nearly losing his grip due to his hands being slick with the blood from his nose. He began to try and force his suddenly exhausted body to the window planning to shatter it with the teapot. As he prepared to throw the teapot, he heard a thunderous crash at the front of the house; which was coupled with another in the back.

Harry whirled around facing the front door nearly being torn off its hinges due to the force almost losing his hold on the teapot once again. He saw to his shock a huge man entering the living room holding a stick. He towered over Harry who seemed to be a few inches shy of having to duck under the door. He was quickly joined by another man who had entered through the back door joining him.

"Stay back you freaks. Get out of my bloody house. You have no right to be here", Vernon threatened completely forgetting about Harry gesturing the poker back and forth trying to look as menacing as possible. The look that the large man made who even towered over Vernon nearly made Harry laugh. With a gesture of his stick Vernon's poker was suddenly a bouquet of flowers causing Vernon to stare at the flowers frozen in denial.

"We're not freaks your moron we're wizards", said the second man flourishing what Harry now knew to be a wand. That revelation was too much for Harry who promptly dropped the teapot earning him a look from the second man.

"And we have every right to be here. We're Aurors magical police officers you could say. And we're responding to magic released presumably in self-defense by the child over there. This is now an active investigation and I suggest you comply. The only reason you haven't been stunned is we were not present when you hit the boy, and you haven't attacked either one of us directly", the large man informed causing Vernon he had been smacked and Petunia grew paler than ever. Harry meanwhile felt his world fall apart or perhaps fall into place. Teleporting to the roof and sending his uncle flying wasn't because he was a freak but because he was a wizard.

"I am Auror Shacklebolt and this is my partner Auror Markab. For the time being you are under out jurisdiction and it is in your best interest to comply", continued Kingsley.

"Are you threatening me", spluttered Vernon managing to gain control of himself.

"Would you argue with a police officer it's the same thing. The difference between a police officer and we are we have other ways of getting information", Chancellor cut in.

"My partner is correct, so it is best to remain civil. Chancellor go help the boy."

Chancellor walked past Vernon and petunia who backed away from him like had the plague. Chancellor noticing the broken tea pot fixed it with a word and a flick of his wand to Harry's awe who had forgotten entirely about his broken nose and exhaustion ever since the two men said they were wizards.

"See as good as new. Now let's see if we can do the same with that nose", Chancellor said cheekily causing Harry to grin as he started to feel better. Meanwhile Kingsley began the questioning of the Dursley family.

"What are your names and your relation to the boy", questioned Kingsley causing Vernon to want to yell some more but Kingsley's glare stopped him, and he remembered they were wizards; wizard police. The thought made Vernon go pale and decide it was best to do as he said.

"My names Vernon Dursley, my wife is Petunia Dursley, and my son Dudely Dursely."

"Wow. Really Dudley Dursley. Mr. DD. Great name", Chancellor remarked causing Petunia to yell only to be silenced by her husband. Harry was grinning now happy that someone else agreed with his opinion on the name.

"Markab don't at agonize the muggles."

"Yes Kingsley", Chancellor said who had stopped the bleeding but was still casting spells and charms.

"And the boy's name", continued Kingsley looking at the boy who looked familiar.

"My name is Harry Potter", Harry said finally spoke up.

"Chancellor does he have the scar", Kingsley asked urgently.

"He does. It's the first thing I noticed after I got over here. I've been running every anti concealment and disguise spell I know. I didn't want to raise a false alarm. It's him all right."

"Why do you care. What's so special about the freak", Vernon butted in.

"Do not call your charge a freak. The fact that you do so will be included into the trial."

"What trial"

"You're husbands child abuse trial of course Mrs. Dursley. He was caught having punched his charging breaking his nose and preparing to beat him with a poker. Along with him being noticeably underfed wearing ill-fitting clothes. How would there not be a trial", Chancellor answered. Harry hoped it would mean that he would finally have a real home away from his uncle and aunt.

"You won't take my husband. You can't have him. I won't let you. Take the freak. I never wanted him; never asked for him", screeched Petunia falling into hysteria. Harry was amazed when Kingsley flicked his wand and Petunia stopped making sound. He saw that her mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"Mrs. Dursley understand that you husband attempted to beat a six-year-old boy with a poker. In addition to the fact he is obviously malnourished and the only clothes he seems to have is hand me downs three times his size. There is definitely cause for a trial, but it will be up to the Muggle court if he is to be taken to jail", informed Kingsley. Harry knew his uncle wouldn't take it well his suspicion was confirmed when Vernon started shaking with barely contained rage. Vernon couldn't believe he might go to jail just because of a freak.

"I live in the cupboard underneath the stairs too", added Harry not wanting to take any chances at having to stay with the Dursleys. This tidbit being shared caused Vernon to snap who wheeled to face Harry who quickly hid behind Chancellor. From behind Chancellor's legs Harry saw his uncle seize up and fall from a quick spell cast by Chancellor. Petunia had grabbed onto Dudley looking aghast at her husband who had tried to attack a helpless child not once but three times. She might have hated that her nephew was special like her sister, but she was struggling to condone Vernon's actions. If he was so willing to attack her nephew; would he eventually be willing to attack Dudley.

Kingsley noticed Petunias response was to grab her son and back away from the man now lying on the floor and told her, "Mrs. Dursley, I'll remove the silencing charm off you and suggest that you and your son leave the room momentarily. It is best to separate you now that he has attempted to attack a person under our care".

Harry's aunt nodded twice, and Kingsley undid the spell and moved to Vernon's prone body allowing her to get by him. Harry saw his aunt drag Dudley away from his uncle who had not moved at all on the floor.

"Kingsley you want me to stop them."

"I already put charms on the both of them they won't be able to get out of the yard."

"Why am I even surprised anymore. So, Harry what do you know about your family", asked Chancellor.

"They told me they died in a car wreck. But I'm guessing that's a lie", Harry said sniffing.

"Chancellor maybe now is not the best time."

"Kingsley he'll have to learn eventually."

They're discussion was cut off when they heard screeching from outside. Kingsley immediately drew his wand and while moving cast two different shield charms on himself before he was out of the door. Harry tried to see out of the window to see what was making the noise but was pulled behind Chancellor. Chancellor quickly shielded both of them and then shattered the front window to provide spell fire if needed from inside to assist his partner. Harry standing on his tip toes managed to see Petunia screeching at a witch (who else would wear wizard robes) who in turn was yelling how they couldn't hurt the boy who lived.

Harry watched as Kingsley lowered his wand after seeing that there was no threat. The women seemed to be so entranced in their shouting that they didn't even notice the window being blown out. Harry wanted to know who "The Boy who Lived" was and why the oddly dressed woman cared so much about him. To his disappointment Kingsley silenced the woman stopping her from saying anything else about the boy. Harry decided to ask her when she came inside seeing Kingsley herd the women and Dudley inside.

Before they entered the living, room Harry watched in fascination and Chancellor repaired the window and sat the immobile Vernon onto a nearby chair.

"Harry do you know the woman who was yelling at your aunt", asked Chancellor after he finished moving his uncle.

"Not really but I heard my aunt talking about a freak down the road", Harry said bitterly.

"Good to know", Chancellor said before turning to Kingsley who had just entered the room, "Apparently the woman lives down the road. Where going to have to grill her too".

Grill her about the Boy who Lived Harry thought.

"You're correct. Mrs. Dursley I will return your voice once again and I will leave you in here while we talk with Ms. Figg. Your husband is fine, but he will remain as he is for the time being", said Kingsley.

Harry for a second hoped he wouldn't be left behind too and was extremely happy when Chancellor told him to follow them out. Harry was intrigued when he saw Chancellor close the door and saw a spark shoot from his wand and hit the door handle causing it to shimmer slightly before vanishing.

"That'll keep them inside for sure", Chancellor explained.

"Will I learn that?"

"Someday", Chancellor replied before stopping while looking at the cupboard under the stairs as Kingsley proceeded to take Arabella to the kitchen.

"Harry do you really live under the cupboard?"

"I do it's not horrible. I'm just happy I'm not too big yet and have enough room", Harry said beginning show Chancellor his cupboard and the trinkets he had collected over the years. Harry was so fixated on showing off his cupboard he completely missed the angry look in Chancellor's eyes as the man silently cursed the Dursley's for how they treated an innocent boy. Harry's cupboard tour was ended when Kingsley called for them to come to the kitchen.

"Chancellor I need you and Harry in the kitchen."

When Harry followed Chancellor into the kitchen, he froze at first due to the stare the crazy lady was giving him. She looked at him as if he was important to her for some reason, but he had hardly ever seen her. She was clutching a handkerchief and seemed to be fighting to hold back tears before turning back to Kingsley.

"You can't take him away from his family. He said it's for his safety", Arabella stopped herself from saying more.

"Who said it's for his safety Ms. Figg the boy was just beaten by his uncle he's hardly safe", Kingsley asked. They had already done this several times now in the past few minutes.

"If you don't tell us who said it's for his own good, we're going to be forced to figure it out by other means. Please Ms. Figg it's for Harry's own good hasn't he given enough", pressed Kingsley. Arabella clenched her hands and dabbed her eyes before looking directly at Harry and taking a deep breath-

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore told me it was for the Boy Who Lived's safety to be with the only family left. He told me it was his family who would keep him safe. He asked me to watch over and inform him of Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived", Arabella said before breaking down into sobs.

/O\ /O\ /O\

Kingsley couldn't believe that this whole situation had started when Chancellor and he had responded to contain a magical creature causing a disturbance in Little Whinging. A Boggart had been placed into an ancient house converted into a local museum. The Boggart didn't like being moved and became rather nasty attacking a janitor when it disturbed it and sent two muggle officers investigating the issue into urgent care; causing the museum to shut down. Aurors where sent to remove it and to investigate who moved it there and the perpetrators intentions.

Kingsley and Chancellor had been having lunch at a restaurant near by when they had felt a huge influx of magic. They had quickly followed the trail ending up at Number 4 Privet Drive they had deduced that a particularly powerful ward had been destroyed causing the influx. The ward was so powerful that the remnants of it had been enough that Chancellor was nearly splinched when apparating into the yard. Kingsley had expected they would find a family fighting magical assailants not the Boy Who Lived.

What Arabella had told him about being ordered to watch over the Boy Who Lived by Dumbledore he had not been surprised. Instead the revelation angered him. When the Potters had died, and Dumbledore wasted no time in whisking away magical Britain's "savior" it had caused a minor uproar. Leading to Dumbledore throwing his considerable weight around as Chief Warlock and Mugwump to silence naysayers; promising that Harry Potter was safe and sound.

When they discovered Harry, he had hoped that Dumbledore had become inattentive after placing him with his family. Hoping that Dumbledore had placed the wards on the house planning on Harry to live a normal life until his Hogwarts letter came eleven years later. But that hope had died when Arabella had admitted being sent to inform Dumbledore of Harry's life. He surely knew of the horrible situation Harry lived in; and yet he did nothing. How would family that would beat a child be the only thing that can protect a boy better than the strongest wizard to ever live.

The strongest wizard to ever live that Kingsley and Chancellor would now have to go directly against. Because, there was no way that they would leave Harry with his family. Not just because he was the Boy Who Lived but because he was just a boy. A boy who needed saving. What Aurors would they be if they could not do that.

A knock on the door stopped Kingsley's train of thought.

"Police. We heard there was a commotion and broken windows", Kingsley and Chancellor quickly made eye contact; this day was getting better and better.

"At least we won't have to call them ourselves", Chancellor said.

"I'll talk to them Chancellor. I want you to make sure that Petunia and Vernon won't struggle or talk about magic", Kingsley said heading to the front door.

"Why would you call the police", he heard Harry ask too Chancellor.

"Simple they're going to jail for child abuse. You won't have to live with the Dursley anymore", he heard Chancellor tell him causing Arabella to fuss. He would leave Chancellor to deal with her quickly and the Dursleys. He was glad he didn't have to deal with those headaches again so soon; he had the better end of the deal, perks of the job.

"Good afternoon officers. I was just about to call you. I'm Investigator Smith I work with the CSA or Child Separation Agency. I was recently tasked to reopen a cold file investigating perjury in a child custody battle. An old email was rediscovered proving perjury was commited by the relative who feared the guardians of the child where abusing said child. My partner and I tracked the child here."

Kingsley showed him his card that had the agency and his alias's name on it. The officers had been taken by his story from the very beginning. The officer that examined the badge confirmed that it was legitimate. In actuality there was nothing on the card which had been enchanted to show whatever the card bearer needed it to say. Due to the cards potential for chaos if used wrongly only trusted agents among Hit Wizards and Aurors where given them. The cards existences have of course been "approved" by the muggle government.

"Do you need any help in your case Investigator Smith", the officer asked.

"When we arrived, the child had just been punched and his male guardian was preparing to beat him with a poker. When we forcibly entered to prevent it, the guardian attacked us as well even after we identified as police. When he was detained and cuffed, he still attempted to attack the child. We have reason to suspect that his wife who is in fact the child's aunt enabled his actions. If you gentleman would like to help you could take the male guardian to jail", Kingsley told the officer. As Kingsley and the officer had been speaking Chancellor had brought out Vernon out in cuffs who was quickly led by an officer to his cruiser. Kingsley could tell from Vernon's meekness and his cloudy eyes that he had been confounded and then been put under a suggestion spell making him compliant. Petunia watched from the doorway quietly shedding tears. It had been decided she would be on home arrest until the police department made arrangements for Dudley.

Kingsley and Chancellor had managed to dissuade the officers from seeing Harry and by extension Arabella for the time being; magic was a useful thing. They were notified that a crime scene photographer would come by later to take pictures of Harry's living arrangement, malnourishment, and his broken nose. Chancellor can stop bleeding like all Aurors but healing broken bones unless absolutely necessary was left too professional healers.

Once the officers left Chancellor promptly herded Petunia back into the living room who had insisted from seeing her husband off to jail. Kingsley and Chancellor had a quick discussion about what to do about Harry and where to take him. They decided that they could not just bring him into the Auror office and wash their hands clean. Harry Potter being discovered to have lived in an abusive muggle household would cause chaos.

Not only would magical Britain be up in arms about the treatment of their "savior" and potentially demand their own vengeance on the Dursleys. They would have to dig up all the facts about Harry's placement at the Dursley's and gauge the full scope of Arabella's duty as a spy for Dumbledore. The Potters Will would have to be tracked down to discover who was next in line as Harry's guardian before Dumbledore stepped in. It was also essential to have the Dursley's in jail to make the possibility of Harry sent back impossible.

Kingsley also knew that time was of the essence. Dumbledore would likely have Arabella update him at best twice a month at worse once a week. If they gained his attention in any way or went over his deadline for updates things would become a lot difficult. They decided that couldn't do it themselves and they would need the help of some of their superiors. Luckily, Kingsley had just the right person in mind.

**Aurors Shacklebolt and Markab discover Harry Potter in need of saving. They can't save him alone however, and need the help of somebody who is undeniably trustworthy and not afraid to tangle with Dumbledore. Who would be willing to help?**

An. This chapter came out behind schedule in part due to creating a realistic interaction between the Aurors and the Dursley's and police. In the Sorcerer's stone when Hagrid is confronted by Vernon with his shotgun he is completely unbothered. The Dursley's are no threat to the Aurors, and Vernon in canon when confronted with magic after his initial anger quickly calms down not causing any trouble. I decided Aurors protocol when dealing with muggles is similar to how muggle police and tried to model the interaction along those lines. I'm Officer so and so, do you know why I pulled you over, do not resist, etc. The interaction with the officer was similar to the muggle way too. I did model Kingsley's card off of Doctor Who's psycic paper which has the same properties. The main reason I took so long to update is because I planned out most of the story so updates should occur more frequently.

**CTE out.**


	3. Vigilance is Key

Vigilance is Key

The Ministry of Magic provided many jobs employing hundreds of witches and wizards a year. Magicians found work in its many departments, each offering a wide variety of jobs unique in their way. However, some departments offered more prestige than others thanks to the influence they wielded in society.

The departments of Magical Law Enforcement and International Magical Cooperation were the main political powerhouse of Magical Britain. Employment in one of those departments would boost one's social standing immensely regardless of their class or blood status. Combined with the fact that magicians rarely changed professions or fired causing new employees to be set for life. Many used their position in those departments as a stepping stone to launch their foray into politics to gain an elected seat in the Wizengamot given to only the most influential individuals.

Unsurprisingly many competed every year for jobs in those departments. Many sought after professions such as Hit Wizard, Archive (Wizengamot Administration Services), and Assistant in the International Magical office. Money and Politics played a role in who Offices and Departments hired similar to everything else in government. In recent years one office proved to not be influenced when hiring, perhaps the most coveted job of them all Aurors. When magicians become Aurors, recognized as being the best of the best, and invited into many exclusive social circles. There is a reason that throughout the Ministry's extensive history a good number of Ministers were former Aurors.

It is said that only a special breed of wizard becomes an Auror. In actuality, the three-year-long trainee program makes Aurors a special breed. No one is born the best of the best; the only way they can become the best is with constant vigilance. Moody had agreed to become the primary instructor for new trainees for that specific reason.

Under his instruction, the three-year program had gotten even more intense. The three years' worth of training served two principal purposes. One, it pounded reality into children's heads that they were not the best just because of good grades. If they made it through, they would become highly trained operatives who could handle anything thrown at them. The second reason was Moody's favorite. The removal of trainees who had only gained recommendations to enter the program due to politics and money.

It was the principal reason Moody had agreed to divide his time in the field with teaching six years ago. There had been an incident where one such unqualified individual had botched a job resulting in the deaths of himself and three others. The Auror Office for the first time in decades was publicly slammed for allowing such an incident to occur. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had undergone a quick review and had found the primary trainee instructor at fault. Esme Wolf, the Department Head to end the media storm, had asked Moody personally to take over the instructor position. Moody who had gained a widespread reputation as a strict taskmaster during the war could not deny his old friend's request and accepted the position.

Moody shook himself out of the past and focused on the papers ahead of him, his magical eye checking his surroundings as always. Wolf's aide had just given him the transcripts of this year's crop of new trainees. To his disappointment, none of them stood out having scored mediocre on the initial Auror entry exam despite having achieved the required Newts.

The only Auror trainee that had impressed him was during his first year of teaching. He had just mandated that trainees in their last year would shadow Auror operations to get first-hand experience. It also allowed him to gauge how they would function in the field if they became full-fledged Aurors. On one of these shadowed operations, a trainee had saved a mission from going awry, preventing the death of an operative. That trainee had been Kingsley Shacklebolt.

As if by magic, Moody noticed Kingsley had entered the Auror training facility just as he was thinking about him. The Aurors who were in charge of security for the facility quickly ushered him through the multiple checks that would disrupt down any glamours or disguises one might have. It was mostly unnecessary due to the facility being under several Notice Me Not spells along with only those who were given the location could locate it. Trainees agreed to have the location obliviated from their memories if/ when they failed out.

Moody hadn't seen Kingsley in a while. They had done some operations together over the last five years since Kingsley's graduation and had worked well together. However, besides work, they hadn't any other contact so Moody knew this wouldn't be a social call.

To Kingsley's credit, he was not surprised when the door to Moody's office opened up before Kingsley could knock thanks to a spell from Moody. Moody took one last look at the disappointing profiles before focusing on Kingsley, who had closed the door behind him.

"Long time no see Shacklebolt. Take a seat", Moody greeted, gesturing to the chair across from his office.

"What brings you here?", questioned Moody after Kingsley sat down not wanting to waste time.

"I thought after that chaotic mess in Birmingham I'd stop being surprised on missions."

"Constant vigilance like I always say", Moody quoted his favorite mantra.

"That's why I came here, I need your help with an unexpected issue that came up during a mission."

"And how big is this issue", Moody asked.

"It Could become a code green if not handled properly", Kingsley said. Auror had multiple codes for the level of importance on missions. Code green was reserved for missions that dealt with issues that if were not solved swiftly and with great care could cause major chaos. Usually reserved for apprehending, a black wizard in a highly muggle populated zone. Kingsley shouldn't have been in any situations that difficult after just becoming the head of a two-man team. Moody quickly activated all the security and silencing wards he had on his office.

"I'm guessing you came to me because we're lacking an office head. And I'm the only senior Auror you've worked with", Moody deduced. The former head of the Auror office had been Crystal Zabini's third husband to die shortly after marrying her. Because of there being no clear successor Wolf had decided to re-familiarize himself, potential candidates, before declaring a replacement leaving unique aspects of the office to the senior Aurors.

"You're correct", confirmed Kingsley.

"So, the issue", Moody pressed

"Auror Markab and I were on a mission to deal with a boggart that was transferred to a muggle museum. It had become violent and attacked two guards; it's assumed to have been a ploy to alert muggles too the existence of magic. After we had finished, we broke for lunch nearby and sensed a large release of magic nearby. We concluded it was most likely protection wards being torn and apparated to the epicenter to assist the homeowners. When we arrived at the house, we found Harry Potter," Kingsley stopped speaking when both of Moody's eyes fixated on him.

"Harry Potter, you don't say", Moody said leaning forward. He knew this would have to be interesting for Shacklebolt to ask for help. However, just finding Harry Potter wouldn't warrant a Code Green.

"Yes Sir. He had just been struck by his uncle and had released accidental magic according to him. We still haven't figured out if it affected the wards breaking, however. After we had gained control of the situation Arabella Figg arrived, Albus Dumbledore had ordered her to watch over the boy. She confessed to giving him reports on Harry's condition," Kingsley finished.

Harry Potter being discovered by itself along with the abuse would cause some concern, but still no Code Green. Throw in Albus Dumbledore knowing of the boys' treatment and doing nothing warrants a Code Green. Moody had always favored Albus's brother, especially after working with him before the war against Voldemort. Albus always assumed his way was right and believed that only he could guide the wizarding community. The way Albus haphazardly ran the Order of the Phoneix was a testament to that fact and had irritated several members. Moody counted himself lucky that the Order of the Phoneix hadn't been his only way of fighting the new dark lord.

"That is cause for concern. You did the right thing coming to me. I'm assuming you already dealt with the boys' guardians?", questioned Moody as he stood up and began clearing his desk.

"Police showed up because of a concerned neighbor who had seen us enter the house and witnessed the hysteria of the aunt and Figg. I informed them we were private investigators and that the Dursley's had rigged a child guardian case for Harry and recently had been suspected of abusing him. They arrested the uncle and took him to jail on the spot, leaving the aunt on house arrest until care arrived for their son. Petunia Dursley was Lily Potter's sister," Kingsley recounted as he too stood up, forcing Moody to his chagrin to look up at the man; few wizards were taller than him.

"All right, you head out from where you came from. I'll meet you at the second light post on the corner of Ashbury lane in ten minutes", directed Moody. Once Shacklebolt left Moody pulled out a quill and parchment and began writing two letters. The first letter was to Wolf informing him of the matter at hand and asking for his support and advice in the upcoming days. Moody knew Wolf would trust his judgment; however, he would not tolerate being left out of the loop.

When Moody finished writing the second letter, he turned to the fireplace at the back of his office lighting it instantly with a spell. Once the fire reached optimum levels, he sprinkled a variety of Floo powder onto it quelling it momentarily. After the fire settled Moody placed the first letter into the greedy flames watching it burn until it satisfied him. Moody knew that the letter had joined the other papers swirling around the department head's office after shooting out Esme's always lit fireplace. He had enchanted the letter to seek Esme and could only be opened by him.

The second letter quickly followed the first into the flames Moody wasted no time watching it burn knowing that he was running behind schedule. He quickly activated the defense wards on his office before exiting through a secret passageway as to not alert the guards of his departure. The passageway located behind a bookcase leading to a set of stairs connected to London's sewers. Moody paid the smell no mind as he navigated his way through the sewers using his wand as a light.

Moody believed that the best way to hide from magicians was by using the least amount of magic as possible. Aurors have caught many dark wizards after they erected so many wards that acted as a beacon to magical detection devices. His secret passageway followed his belief with no magic being used to conceal the entrance and exit. Moody had disguised the passageway as any other door in the sewer, his key could only open it. The simplicity of the passageway and Auror training facility had kept both safe from scrutiny.

Moody climbed out of the sewer only half a block from his rendezvous with Kingsley, which he wasted no time getting too. When Moody arrived, he had to resist a rare grin from being noticed. It seemed Kingsley adhered to his belief on how to hide from magicians too. Kingsley had changed out of his robes and was waiting at the bus stop near the lamppost, flipping through a magazine. The only magic Moody could connect was the intricate spell that made Kingsley appear to be sitting two feet away from where he was. It would easily throw off any who would want to attack him.

The only way Moody noticed it as easily as he did was because of his magical eye that saw through the advanced glamour. Something like Kingsley's glamour seemed easy in planning, but in execution was much more difficult. Not only did the spell create a perfect copy of Kingsley which moved in sync with the original, it even cast an accurate shadow onto the ground. The man had done all of that and still use the bare minimum of magic.

It was times like this that Moody wished he had the aptitude for such intricate magic. Wizards and Witches who could master such intricate spells and use them in battle, we're dangerous foes. Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Grindelwald all had several such spells in their arsenal. Moody himself never had the time or patience to overcome his natural inaptitude with such spells. Relying on simpler spells that when used correctly could cause considerable damage adhering to his mentor's mantra that basics' can kill.

"You ready the go", the fake Kingsley asked looking up at the man. It impressed Moody that even Kingsley's voice came perfectly from the apparition.

"Always. Let's get going", answered Moody. The two men headed to a nearby alleyway across from the bus stop. As soon as they entered the alleyway Moody quickly cast a glamour of himself following Kingsley down the alleyway which would dissipate as soon as it turned the corner. Once Moody finished held out his arm for Kingsley to grab on to and Apparate him to the Potter boy's location.

The side along apparition was a lot better than the ones he experienced in the past. Several times he had to defend himself from hexes as soon as he arrived due to the apparition alerting hostiles. He quickly took in their surroundings, realizing they had apparated under a bridge most likely to avoid whatever had nearly splinched Markab.

"Number 4 Privet Drive is just up ahead", Kingsley informed. The two men quickly made their way up the street gaining the attention of the denizens of Privet Drive who recognized Kingsley from earlier and were intrigued by his equally tall grizzled companion.

Moody knew they had reached Number 4 Privet Drive before Kingsley informed him, thanks to his magical eye registering the remnants of the destroyed wards. There had been a main ward that had acted as a base that all the other wards and charms had built upon.

"This is it", Kingsley called making his way up the driveway forcing Moody's focus away from the wards. The house was an average two-story bricked terrace house with a well-kept lawn. Albus's ploy intrigued him no one would think the "Boy Who Lived" would live in such an average muggle home. Kingsley was nearing the front door when it opened up, revealing a slightly frazzled adolescent boy shadowed by Auror Markab.

"Hi, Mr. Kingsley. Chancellor said you should be here soon. Your friend's eye is bloody wicked", Moody looked at the boy raising one eyebrow slightly. The boy seemed to not have let the recent events bother him too much. Harry backed up slightly when the large man bent down and gently brushed aside his scruffy hair to see the infamous scar for himself. Kingsley had described the scar perfectly and his magical eye did not detect any magic being used to fake the scar. After proving to himself that the boy was Harry Potter, he rose back up to his full height to look at the boy entirely. He was drastically underfed bordering malnourishment and practically swimming in the clothes he was wearing which no doubt belonging to his cousin who he saw peeking out from the living room window when they had walked up.

Most of the missions he did with the Order were with the Longbottoms and Black. However, he had spent enough time with the Potters that he could make out their defining features mirrored on the boy. He had his father's hair and Moody could tell his nose was like his father's as well despite it being broken; his friend should be able to fix that. The first thing he had noticed, however, was that his eyes were the same bright emerald as his moms.

"So, Harry Potter do you still think my eye is still 'Bloody Wicked," questioned Moody. He saw Kingsley and Markab both visibly relax, having both closely watched his inspection of the boy, worrying that despite all their checks had still raised a false alarm.

"Definitely. Is it magic", Harry questioned excitedly? Only to cover his mouth after realizing his mistake after seeing Moody's disapproving look.

"Let's let them inside Harry. Mr. Moody needs to talk to your aunt and Ms. Figg", said Chancellor as he gently pulled the boy inside.

"Can we play some more Exploding Snap Chancellor"

"We can play again later. How about for right now you play with all of Duddlykins toys upstairs", Chancellor loved the pudgy boys' pet name as soon as Harry told him it. No wonder Harry seemed to do so well, Markab has a way with kids, thought Moody.

"Anything come up while I was away Chancellor,", questioned Kingsley.

"The police photographer came by and took pictures of Harry along with the cupboard he used to live in. He informed me he had gathered more than enough evidence to prosecute both of the Dursley's without Harry showing up to the trial."

That was excellent news, thought Moody. If they can get both of the Dursley's in jail before Albus even catches wind of the situation they'll get rid of any argument of sending Harry back to the Dursleys. He couldn't wait to see Albus's face when he realizes they had caught him.

"Nice work, Markab. I want to speak to Arabella first, seeing how she answers to Dumbledore directly. Once I'm done with her, I want you and Kingsley to go check out her place for anything that could be of help in the case."

Moody found Arabella Figg in the kitchen sitting meekly at the kitchen table quietly fanning herself trying to hold back tears. Moody had minimal contact with the woman when he was in the Order because of her participation strictly being a support role with her lack of magic preventing her from full participation. He had not seen her since the Potter funeral many Order of the Phoenix members attended; the only mention he had of her was constantly being reprimanded for wearing her robes in public. If he remembered correctly, she was one member who fawned over Albus and treated him like he was the second coming of Merlin. Arabella's fanaticism had not decreased in the slightest for her to watch over Harry for nearly five years; no doubt Albus had convinced her it was the best thing she could do for the wizarding world.

The woman practically told him as much when he had talked to her, confirming everything that Kingsley had told him in his office. He quickly sent her and the Aurors to investigate her house for solid evidence that Albus knew about Harry's condition and still did nothing. Solid evidence would help immensely in a Wizenmagnot Trial if it came to that; hopefully, they could use what they learned to coerce Albus to comply quietly. Moody knew that everything they had to do would require a political deftness that he lacked with his successful attempt to make the extent of his dealings in politics to giving his statement in trials for various dark wizards he had captured. His dislike for all the power plays and political maneuvering of Haute wizard society was the chief reason they would not choose him as the new Auror Head despite being the most senior Auror. Along with Esme knowing he'd be a constant thorn in his side, wantonly arresting everybody mildly dark. He would be damned however if he didn't have any influence on the matter and planned to use this fiasco with Potter being discovered to give his choice an edge. The person he had in mind would prove to be a blessing with their already political deftness at a young age and not being afraid to tangle with any of the big wigs such as Albus and to his delight Wolf.

Moody knew his interrogation with Petunia would be much more interesting than the dull interrogation with Amelia when he brought her into the kitchen. He soon discovered that once the woman started talking, she just couldn't stop giving him insight into many interesting things. It seemed growing up she was jealous of her sister who was always the favorite even before she became even more special thanks to her admittance into Hogwarts. Petunia grew to hate magic in its entirety after discovering another world and discovering it had no place for her. She had initially thought her life would get better with Lily spending most of the year at Hogwarts is the only child at home. Instead, all of her parents' expectations for Lily fell onto her and she found that what she wanted in life was entirely different from her parents' plan for her. When she met Vernon, she was just starting her second year of university having after being forced to attend by her parents she saw him as an escape from her dreary life. Vernon was the first person who wanted only her; later finding out that Vernon assumed correctly that she was the only woman who was desperate enough for love to look past his already impressive weight at twenty. She soon got pregnant with Dudley and dropped out of university after her parents forced her into a shotgun wedding with Vernon.

She thought life would get better however ever since she got married it was Vernon instead who dictated her life. She hardly raised her voice to the man and always did as he asked; the few times she did, she had suffered. Vernon had never hit her until today but had ignored Petunias' presence for weeks at a time cutting her off from any human interaction besides her baby boy who soon became her life support. As the years went by and he grew older, she never lost that mentality and was always quick to dote on her little angel that had always been there for her. Petunia's dismay at not being in control of her own life came to a head when Harry showed up on her doorstep five years ago. Petunia had finally been given something that she had complete and utter control over as if by magic. She reveled in the feeling of superiority, empowered knowing she would face no repercussions for her treatment of the boy.

Or so she had believed, Moody thought darkly. Moody knew that several of his colleagues had to deal with situations similar to this one in the past. Every person hated not feeling in control of their own life, however, it was especially worse when the person could alter nature itself. The witch or wizard would finally snap and either take revenge on their suppressor or set out to control others, usually ending up in that person being hunted down by law enforcers. It was fortunate that Shacklebolt and Markab had found Harry when they did if he had continued living in such a condition there was no telling what his mental state would have been. Perhaps that had been Albus's plan all along. Moody was glad when the officer arrived accompanied by the Department for Education agent pulled up to Number 4 Privet Drive, giving him an excuse to interrupt Petunia's sob story.

"Mrs. Dursley, I suggest that you take this moment to say goodbye to your son. I am fairly certain that you won't have much time when I let the officers in."

"No. Let me stay with my son. Please, I beg of you-", Petunia begged only for Moody to stop her with a silencing spell.

"There will be none of that nonsense. You made your choices no you must live with them. You will not argue with me or the officers. Am I clear?" Moody said leaning down removing his eye patch as he did so to look directly into Petunia's eyes removing causing her to back away from the man. I still got it, Moody thought.

"Now go", Moody sent her away with a flick of his wand granting her speech once more before covering his eye once again. He had just reached the door to open it just before the officer rang the bell.

"Took you long enough should have been here an hour ago. Don't they teach you brats to be punctual anymore?" Moody looked down at the abashed officers who had not expected to be meet him.

"Sorry Sir, we wait for Ms. Leigh to arrive at the station. Not to be rude, but we were not informed that someone of your description would be here," asked the senior officer. Moody's mentor had taught him early on that if you quickly assumed command of a situation, people would rarely question who you are.

"I'm their superior they contacted me when they had found the boy and I took over here."

"Harry must be special for his relatives to pay for you all to track them down,", Ms. Leigh said looking at Harry who was peering down from the top of the stairs.

"He is. His aunt is saying goodbye to her son in the living room. I trust he'll be fine in your care", Moody said gesturing to the living room door eager to divert attention away from Harry and to get the officer away as soon as possible. Petunia followed Moody's instructions and left without a struggle, allowing the officer to do their job. Dudley was less cooperative fighting to stay however he could not get out of Ms. Leighs' gentle but iron grip who quickly escorted him to her car. Moody waited till they around the corner before whirling around to the bushes.

"Hurry and get inside before you drop the glamour. Care to explain how you ended up running into Mugdungus?" Moodys' eye had seen Kingsley from the across the way accompanied by a positively dour Arabella when he began talking to the officers. Before he could start wondering where Markab was, he saw him cheerfully prodding a bound Mugdungus towards the house. All four were under disillusionment charms, so when they arrived they stood out of the way until the officers had left. Moody had to fight from grinning during his conversation with the police when he saw Mugdungus try to make a break for it, only for Markab to hit him with a tripping jinx.

"We had only been at Ms. Figgs flat for a short while when Mugdungus activated Chancellor's apparition alert charm he had put down when we arrived. He didn't have any idea we were there when he arrived, so it was easy to apprehend him and confiscate his wand. He punched Chancellor when we let him explain,", Kingsley reported. No wonder Markab had let his grip on Mugdungus slip he wanted to trip him intentionally for the payback, thought Moody.

"I bet the punch didn't even hurt the big bad Auror. Don't give me that look Markab", jibed Moody always enjoying the opportunity to mess with younger Aurors. Someone needed to remind them they weren't unstoppable just because they had passed the trainee stage.

"I'm guessing your another of Albus's informants, Mugdungus. Knowing you he's giving you something for it," Moody looked at the man quizzically.

"He's not giving me anything for it."

"So, he has dirt on you then," Moody fired back.

"Nothing too bad, I swear. I just don't have enough money to pay off the fine I'd get"

"Probably because you spend all your money on cheap booze and girls, you have no chance with,", Markab butted in.

"Nooo", Mugdungus argued to only be stop due to a glare from Moody.

"How do you spend money on girls," Harry who had followed them into the kitchen asked innocently.

"Markab take Potter upstairs to finish your game of exploding snap", Moody didn't want anyone saying anything that the boy wasn't ready to hear yet. Fortunately for Markabs' sake, he didn't argue with Moody's order who waited until the two were upstairs before turning back to Mugdungus.

"What's your role in watching Harry Mugdungus. Spill it."

"All I do is deliver Arabella's reports to Dumbledore and run some errands for him. I'll tell you anything you need to know, I swear. Just don't arrest me," pleaded Mugdungus.

"Did Arabella mention anything to you about Mugdungus delivering reports Mr. Moody", Kingsley questioned.

"Moody to you Shacklebolt. And no, she did not. Arabella explain yourself," Moody ordered curtly.

"She can't. Dumbledore swore her to secrecy to not talk about her reports", interjected Mugdungus. Arabella nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"How often does she make these reports Mugdungus?", questioned Kingsley.

"I pick them up every other week. She's unable to Floo them to Dumbledore on accounts of being a squib. An owls don't fancy her much so I'm the only one who delivers them."

"Do you deliver them directly to Albus?", Moody knew it was unlikely for Albus to bother himself with biweekly meetups with such a crude man.

"I give em to Filtch when he's down in Hogsmeade for supplies. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow." That makes things infinitely easier, thought Moody as a plan took shape. From what he knew of Albus, the man would realize that something was amiss in just over two weeks if they were lucky. They were very fortunate that when the unidentified ward had shattered, all the other wards built upon it ceased to exist without it. There was a sizeable difference between ceased to exist and destroyed if they had been destroyed Albus surely would have been alerted to their failure and arrived immediately to rescue Harry from whatever discovered him. However, since instead, they ceased to exist, all the warning enchantments that Moody could tell were still in place did not alert the man. Albus had committed a folly that many great magicians before him had fallen too. He became so confident in his superiority that he did not account for any of his plans to fail. Now thanks to that Moody had a chance of pulling one over someone seen as the pinnacle of magic today.

"Kingsley, I want you to remember this address and then burn the paper. It's to one of my safe houses that's under a Fidelus charm, so there's no chance of Albus finding you. I want you to take Markab, Arabella, and the dunce with you," Moody handed him the address.

"What are you going to do with Harry", Kingsley asked as he quickly memorized the address before lighting it.

"I'm taking him to a friend who can fix his nose and also help us with this mess. I'll meet you later tonight", Moody instructed while scrutinizing the remnants of the ward around the house for one last time before leaving. It'll most likely be vital to know what it is in the upcoming days.

"Do you want Ms. Figg to right her report? If we could get Mugdungus to deliver it tomorrow, it'll give us at least two weeks to get ahead of Dumbledore," Kingsley didn't know he had predicted Moody's next instruction.

"You're right, mostly. We'll be very lucky if we even get two weeks." They might have an edge on Albus, but the man didn't become a legend just for nothing and had many magical abilities to show for it. Moody knew that the man's legimenaccily would prove to be an issue and he would have to give Markab and Kingsley a crash course. As for Arabella and Mugdungus, they need to be sequestered in the safe house until everything was over. Moody also knew the man had his fingers in every department and had many informants in a variety of social circles. Order of the Phoenix members were not prosecuted after the war for being a vigilante group that acted outside of the law, not because of the group's secrecy but because Albus led it. It would be difficult for him to stay at work on the case and keep up appearances, even more so for his colleague if she helped him. Even Kingsley would need to work on staying under the radar thanks to quickly garnering a reputation as an up-and-coming Auror. Moody lost his train of thought when Harry "raced" Markab to the kitchen.

"Slow down Potter you might hurt your nose even more", Moody said gaining the attention of the scrawny boy who seemed to be the happiest he's ever been.

"Am I going to get to leave here", Harry asked looking up at Moody expectantly hoping he'll finally be able to leave this wretched place behind no doubt.

"Definitely. And you'll never have to come back ever again if I have anything to do with it," Moody enjoyed seeing the boy's face light up once again.

"You ready to go Chancellor", Harry asked whirling around to face the man who had just made it to the kitchen.

"We're going somewhere else, Harry. I'm taking you to a friend who can fix your nose."

"Who. Do they have a really cool eye like you? Is it somewhere magical? Moody had to shush the boy to end his torrent of questions to answer him.

"You'll find out who when we get there. No, they don't have an eye like me, they're actually the reason I only lost my eye. And no, I wouldn't say it's magical per se," replied Moody.

"Are we leaving now", Harry asked excitedly.

"As soon as you say goodbye", Harry quickly did so giving Moody to make sure Kingsley knew the address and would have no issue with Arabella and Mugdungus. Moody then reached into his jacket and pulled out the Portkey he always had on him as a precautionary measure. He held the Portkey in one hand before grabbing onto Harry's arm telling him to hang on. Moody last thought before the world evaporated away was that it would be fun to see his mentor again.

**Kingsley asks Moody to help save Harry Potter however three people can't do everything alone. Who is Moody's mentor and who does he want to back for Auror Office Head?**

**CTE out.**


	4. The Days to Come

The Days to Come

Moody shook his head to clear away the last of the effects of the Portkey while taking in his surroundings. Hogs Head was empty it would have been filling up with the midday crowd Moody surmised that the bar owner had closed it suspecting their arrival.

The Portkey had not been as kind to Harry, who toppled over from nausea only stopped by Moody holding up. Many people felt the same nausea on their first Portkey jump. Harry being so young coupled with the fact that he had drained his magical core which aided magicians in keeping equilibrium during the jump left him susceptible. It had been necessary because of Moody not wanting his apparition register to show travel from Privet Drive to Hogshead less Dumbledore had people monitoring apparitions in that general area. The area it detected was rather large, so it would show that Kingsley and Chancellor's apparition to occurred at the museum.

Moody remembered when Portkey travel used to be his bane, only overcoming it after his mentor forced him to spend several days traveling by Portkey only. His mentor insisted he overcame it because of Aurors used Portkeys when in sizeable groups to ensure every member arrived together. Being overcome with nausea after Portkey travel was dangerous when entering a hostile zone; several Aurors had died in this fashion during the war.

His mentor remembered those awful days and would often remind Moody of them. Moody had only survived because of the Pepper Up potions he had stocked up on after the first day of torture. Aberforth fortunately for Harry remembered the Pepper Up potion's effectiveness and handed Harry a vial of it as soon as he lost his balance. Harry, after waiting for a nod of affirmation from Moody, downed it, enjoying the flavor.

"Are you Moody's mentor? Your beard is cool." The Pepper Up had done its magic again, and Harry seemed to be in bright spirits.

"Thank you, you might have one as nice as mine when you get to my age. And yes, I babysit Aly back in the day." Abeforth just had to use the name that Esme had coined when he had done a mission with his old partner and his apprentice.

"Babysit? I had to make sure the old man didn't hurt himself," responded Moody indignantly, earning a laugh from Harry who enjoyed seeing the initially gruff man irritated.

"So temperamental and you wonder why everybody calls you by your last name. And I'm not old, I'm only a 103." Moody didn't bother rising to the bait, knowing it would make it even more difficult to get Aberforth back on track. Aberforth didn't bother waiting for a reply, instead turning to Harry who had begun started exploring the bar.

"The names Aberforth Dumbledore I'm the owner of the Hogs Head the bar we're in. And you are?", Aberforth asked, holding out his hand, which Harry looked at warily before shaking.

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. It's always good to eat after Portkey travel to settle the stomach, so there are some sandwiches in the back to help yourself." Moody watched as Harry wasted no time heading to the kitchen, eager to fill his suddenly empty stomach. Caused by the Pepper Up Potion increasing his body's metabolism to fight off ailments.

"You want me to tell him about his childhood. The sooner the better."

"That'll help a lot, Abeforth." Moody before Abeforth's offer had not been looking forward to telling the boy his origins. He knew they could not keep it from them, especially because of it being the reason he had ended up with the Dursley's. Moody knew Abeforth was one of the best people to tell him and would break the news to the boy while being gentle but not sugar-coating it. They both did not want Harry to succumb to his supposed fame.

"Did you get a letter from Esme by chance?"

"His gimpy Patronus dropped it by about an hour ago. It's on the bar counter." Moody this time couldn't resist the grin that took over his face as he headed over to grab the letter. There wasn't anything wrong with Esme's Patronus besides being a fox, which Aberforth had teased him about since they were classmates 83 years ago. When Moody found out he was quick to jump on the bandwagon wanting recompense for the name Esme nicknaming him Aly.

The Patronus charm was especially useful for clandestine communication, only appearing when its caster instructed it. Moody made a mental note to teach Kingsley and Chancellor how to cast the speaking variation. The Patronus charm also had the bonus of its creation not being traced, providing a nearly undetectable means of communication.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement seal adorned the letter, which only Esme had the authority to use. If someone had intercepted the letter, unlikely with it being in the Fox Patronus's possession, it would have given Esme's involvement away. It would have done them no good because of the seal only being removed by the recipient's blood given willingly. Moody did not understand how the seal worked as he cut his thumb and let a few drops onto the seal. The only thing he knew about it was that Ulick Gamp had it made shortly after he took office. Esme valued the secrecy of the letter over his antimony from the case.

Moody quickly skimmed over the letter before passing it to Aberforth as there was a portion dedicated to the man. It irritated Moody that the department Head knew him well enough to predict his movements well before he made them. Esme's Patronus was a fox for a reason, thought Moody.

"Seems like interesting days are ahead," Aberforth said, setting the letter alight with a spell before leaning back in his chair, "I bet Wolf's got his fur in a bunch. I know he wanted his last few years to be smooth selling before retiring again," Abeforth finished chuckling. In the beginning stages of the war, the DMLE head at the time had contracted Dragon Pox, which had been on a resurgence at the time had succumbed to it after denying treatment. New magical solutions stamped the resurgence out quickly, only causing a couple dozen deaths. Voldemort's faction blamed the resurgence on muggle-born being filth and infecting pure bloodlines with their weak immune system. Barty Crouch filled the role and quickly allowed the use of any spells necessary for changing the tides of the war. Barty despite his popularity after the war had abdicated the position three years later, supposedly to avoid being prosecuted for illegal gambling. The Auror department despite Moody's best efforts had not fully recovered under Barty's negligent lead and the Wizengamot had asked for Esme to reprise his old role for the next five years to rebuild the department. Esme had agreed, hoping it wouldn't be much fuss only to have this mess come up.

"I've heard some things about Amelia Bones. Is she as stern and proficient as they say she is?" Aberforth questioned.

"She can be. Usually when one of the old codgers in the Wizengamot gets under her skin and she takes out her frustrations by demanding the best from her workers." Amelia had earned a seat in the Wizengamot at 25, being the youngest to do so in recent history.

"Sounds a lot like Minerva. Whenever Albus gets under her skin, she gives out the most remedial work and paper assignments," Aberforth commented, earning Moody's attention.

"When have you and Minerva been friends?"

"For a while now you've known this," Moody grinned at his mentor's response. "Wipe that grin off your face," admonished Aberforth.

"Still just friends, huh? Anyway, I got to get back to the training facility, that's where Esme told her to meet me there." Aberforth was about to comment but stopped when Harry entered the room with an empty plate looking for more sandwiches.

"I'll get you more in a bit, Harry. Now that you're feeling better, let me get a look at your nose so I can fix it," Aberforth said, getting up from his chair and heading over to Harry. Moody watched them for a bit before checking the clock behind the bar and getting up from his seat at the bar. Wolf's letter had advised Moody to expect Amelia's arrival at Hogsmeade any time now he was planning to meet her at the Hogsmeade Floo station. Wolf had only given her an idea of how important the task at hand fully debriefing her was Moody's job.

Moody did not have to wait long for Amelia to step out of one fireplace at the station. He nearly missed her arrival for her impressive glamour of Savage. He only knew it was her because of knowing that Savage was taking a much-needed vacation with his wife in the Scottish highlands. Her glamour was nearly perfect, the only flaw was that the glamour could not make up for Amelia's shorter strides caused by Savage being nearly a foot taller than her. Moody's eye could make out where 'Savage extended' past Amelia's frame, notably in the shoulders.

"You didn't have to wait for me at the station Alastar", 'Savage' said greeting him. Amelia knew what she was doing greeting him by his first name Savage was one of the few people to do so. Savage got away with by graduating in the same year as Moody, with both of them serving on the same squad during the war.

"Needed to stretch my legs," Moody answered, shaking 'Savages' hand. The two didn't waste any time heading back to Hogshead, knowing they didn't have any time to waste. When they entered Hogshead, Moody noticed Amelia momentarily start when she saw Abeforth inside supervising Harry who was happily munching on another sandwich nose healed. Moody guessing that Esme alluded to Albus's involvement turned to introduce her to Aberforth before stopping. Amelia had dropped the glamour as soon as she closed the door without his magical eye noticing the change. He had made a superb choice in backing her for the Auror Office Head position.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Mr. Dumbledore. I've heard a lot of stories about you," before she could introduce herself, Aberforth spoke up.

"Just Aberforth. I've heard a lot about you too Amelia or should I say Madam Bones." The Quibbler had recently done an article on Amelia referring to her as Madam Bones.

"Just Amelia, please," the two shook hands. Moody realized he hadn't moved from his spot quietly stewing at not catching Amelia's change.

"Aber thank you for the food," Harry told the man gently pulling on his robe sleeve. Amelia looked down at the boy she had not noticed before, and Moody heard the intake of breath as she noticed the scar on his forehead.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter", Harry said, waving up at Amelia. Amelia quickly recovered and introduced herself to Harry before turning to Moody.

"I can see why Esme wanted both of us to work on the same case." Senior Aurors rarely worked on cases with their principal job being supervising the only exception being when actively hunting a dangerous wizard. Two senior Aurors working on the same case was nearly unheard of. Aberforth suggested he and Harry play a game of Exploding Snap to allow the two Aurors to discuss.

Amelia once again impressed Moody because of her flexibility to the situation at hand. Moody knew that the ability to adapt to changes was just as valuable as constant vigilance. Flexibility was an even better quality in leadership. The other senior Auror Rufus Scrigmeur lacked such adaptability.

The two planned to head back to the Number 4 Privet Drive to determine the identity of the destroyed ward, fearing it might fade if they waited too long. Fortunately for them, Moody's Portkey was special that the user could set it to travel back to where it was last used so they could once again avoid the apparition register. They were about to leave until Harry grabbed onto Amelia's sleeve.

/O\

Amelia knelt to look at Harry after he grabbed her sleeve. Once again, she took in his diminutive frame that signified he was malnourished. His condition did not surprise her, especially after Moody had given her a brief rundown of his treatment by the Dursley's who were lucky that she had not discovered them. What made it worse was that Amelia knew Moody had omitted some details as to not cause the boy discomfort. That their neglect turned into physical abuse was a clear indicator of his overall treatment. Causing her to question Albus's intentions of leaving him in such a hostile environment.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Could you get my spare glasses? They should be in my cupboard," Amelia shot Moody a look, silently demanding he tell her everything when they arrive at the Dursley's. When she turned her gaze back at Harry, she realized he had shied away from her, expecting her lack of immediate response to be a sign for displeasure. Those awful muggles, what have they done to this boy.

"I would love to Harry." Amelia decided at that very moment that she loved the boys' smile and would like to continue seeing it as it took over the boy's face. Amelia made a mental note to take Harry to St. Mungo to fix his eyesight after being introduced to a magical society once again.

"Great," Harry said before running back to continue his game with Aberforth. He stopped short and turned around saying, "Thank you", remembering Aunt Petunias strict teachings. Amelia looked at the boy playing his game as she felt the familiar tug in her gut as they Apparated to number 4 Privet Drive.

Upon arrival, Amelia headed wasted no time in heading to the front door, having changed her robes into muggle clothes with a glamour. From Moody's look as she headed out, she knew she had pulled one over the skilled wizard once again; knowing it would be the last time for a while. Moody shook his head and muttered constant vigilance before following her out, not needing a glamour for his penchant for wearing muggle clothes because of the extra mobility they provided.

Amelia entering the yard quickly cast a spell that would cause anybody looking at the yard cannot focus on anything on it. If a person attempted to look at it, they would look at either the sky or the houses next to it; anything but the yard. It was her variation on the normal distraction charm providing a wider affected area and was longer-lasting. She was proud of her creation and believed that it was a testament to her skill she had worked so hard to gain.

Moody joined her in the yard and using his eye gave explained where the parameters of the former wards were. Amelia quickly went through the spells to see the shape and magic of the wards. Moody had no such need, having enchanted his magic eye to be an active carrier of all the ward detecting spells he with a spoken or thought phrase.

They spent an hour running through all the diagnostic charms they knew, learning from the others' magical knowledge. After thirty minutes Moody realized that Dumbledore most likely used wards that would be out of practice in modern times. The man wasted no time in sharing detection charms and ward seeking charms that his mentor had taught him, which she was eager to add to her repertoire. It turned out that Aberforth had created many of those spells when confronted by unfamiliar wards created by Grindelwald's Austrian allies. Thanks to Moody's realization, they had identified several of the wards before the first hour was over, calling a break to let their magic replenish.

Amelia used that break to grab Harry's glasses from his horrid cupboard, contemplating on what to do with Harry. Moody joined her, peering into the cupboard and explaining the full extent of Harry's treatment. Amelia had raised her niece Susan as her own after her parents were killed during the war. For Petunia to deny Harry love just because he wasn't her son went against everything Amelia stood for.

Amelia directed her anger at the task at hand, taking many steps to identify all the wards that Dumbledore had created. She reminded herself that even though Petunia had abused Harry; she was not the one most at fault, that honor belonging to Dumbledore. The man who had forced Harry onto the Dursley's forcing them to care for him and not raising a finger to assist him. Dumbledore would no longer get to play puppet master with a Harry's life.

Once the two hours were up, they had identified all the wards except the original ward. Moody despite his many years of experience was just as befuddled by the ward as she was. There was a definite possibility that the ward was something Dumbledore created using all the knowledge he's gained in his many years of study. To identify the ward that started this entire outcome of events, they'll need a trained expert. How they'll find one they can trust will be a challenge for another day.

Their investigation completed; the two magicians have detailed everything they discovered accurately. Amelia after finishing her notes takes down her spell and joins Moody inside, ready to Portkey back to Hogshead. She found Moody looking at the Dursley family portrait disdainfully before spitting on the formerly pristine carpet. Amelia shared the sentiment, though she did not show it and was glad to leave the awful home.

The Portkey travel which was one of the better ones she experienced still left her unsteady, forcing her to lean on the table they placed the Portkey on. Amelia noticed after the world stopped spinning that Moody was unaffected and was gingerly tucking the Pocket Watch Portkey into one of the many pockets sewn into his jacket. How the man was doing so well she did not know, but she wanted to find out.

"What demented concoctions did my brother come up with this time?" questioned Aberforth as he folded up the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Marvels of spell work that haven't been used in ages," answered Moody.

"So, the usual balderdash."

"You know it."

"Where's Harry," questioned Amelia holding the glasses.

"He's taking a nap in the back. The day finally caught up to him. I'll give him his glasses when he wakes up." Aberforth informed Amelia.

"Thank you" Amelia handed the glasses to the man.

"Right. We best be going. I feel sorry for Kingsley for having to put up with Markabs and Mugdungus's squabbling for the last three hours. Hope he hasn't turned one of them into a seat cushion yet," Moody said ever the taskmaster. Amelia wholeheartedly agreed, eager to get a start on the case. Amelia walked over to Moody and grabbed onto his outstretched forearm to side along Apparate so she could remain untraced.

"If you two need any help to distract by brother in the upcoming days, I'd love to help. We might not have the best relationship, but he would be in a right tizzy if I fell ill with some unheard of disease," Aberforth informed them. Moody acknowledged he had heard with a laugh, surprising Amelia as they Apparated away.

When they arrived at Moody's safe house, the only sign of his prior laughter was the silent mirth in his eyes. Amelia was not surprised that the safe house was utilitarian, not expecting anything else. It was a modest one-bedroom flat that she could tell was magically enhanced to provide more room.

"Love what you did with the place Shacklebolt," Moody said to Kingsley who was sitting on a nearby couch. Amelia like everybody else in the department had heard of Kingsley, who was being heralded as the most promising Auror since herself. She had prevented herself from making any expectations of the man, waiting until she worked with the man herself. Moody acknowledging his talent proved that all the talk about Kingsley was true. It would explain the reason at 25 he was the head of his two-man squad beating her record by a year.

"I had hoped you wouldn't mind the changes to your flat. It was necessary with Arabella and Mugdungus driving each other up the wall. Chancellor didn't make the situation any better either." Kingsley replied as he stood up from his seat.

"I did no such thing," a voice said from the kitchen Amelia surmised it was Chancellor Markab as she turned to face the man who was exiting the kitchen with surprise a sandwich. Amelia had not heard of the Auror beforehand, however, she would bet that he would be a good deal better than his predecessors. Having survived a full three years in a program designed and led by Moody. Chancellor did not have a last name she had heard of before throughout her time at Hogwarts or her Auror career, so she did not know what caliber of magician he might be. Amelia quickly admonished herself to not judge someone for lacking a family name.

"You didn't. Not surprised. I hope you made enough for everybody else, especially with my food," Moody stated, nipping any potential outburst in the bud before sending Chancellor back into the kitchen to make more sandwiches. Kingsley shook his head at his partner's antics before introducing himself to Amelia, which she recuperated.

"I'm surprised you have a refrigerator, Moody thought muggle technology wasn't your style," Chancellor called from the kitchen.

"It came with the house. I'm just surprised you even know what a refrigerator is Markab," responded Moody. Amelia herself only knew what a refrigerator was because her daughter Susan developed a love for ice-cream thanks to Florean Fortescue and had begged to try muggle ice-cream to see how it compared. Not only did Amelia discover that muggles had a wider range of ice-cream far outstripping its magical competitors, she learned of the refrigerator. Luckily, she had managed to not embarrass herself at the shop.

"My mom was a muggle, so we had all the technology," answered Chancellor as he entered the living room with a plater full of sandwiches, which he set down on the coffee table. Amelia having not eaten since work grabbed one and sat down shortly joined by everyone else. She mentally began preparing herself, not knowing how long this would last, glad she had arranged for the Abbots to pick Susan up from the umbrella school that many "light" families who worked in the ministry sent their kids too.

The most immediate issue was escorting Mundungus to Hogshead so he could deliver the letter about Harry's condition to Filtch. Fortunately, Moody had already volunteered to "babysit" the man and make sure he did not give them away. It was the best choice too, with Moody in his own words not being a regular at the bar but not unusual to be at the bar. If anyone else escorted Markab they would have to be under cloaking spells to not give away their identities. Amelia and Kingsley would gain attention if she visited Hogs Head during business hours. Markab would be under the radar, however he might blow his cover messing with Mundungus. Amelia also knew that Mundungus would try nothing when watched by Moody and Aberforth.

While working on the wards, Moody and Amelia also discussed which of the younger Aurors would pursue legal action against the Dursley's. Moody and herself as Senior Aurors where too busy and would garner attention if they left their duties. Chancellor revealing that he was a half blood who grew up in the muggle world had unwittingly ensured he would be the one representing Harry's "extended family" as a plaintiff. His other duty was to ensure that the trial took place as soon as possible, even if he had to use magic. After scheduling a court date, preferably in the next two weeks, he would work with the muggle government to get the longest jail time possible for both Dursley's.

It became Kingsley's job to tracking down the Potters will. The ill would be the linchpin in backing Albus into a corner to force him into compliance if it came to that. Amelia bet that it would dictate who would take care of Harry after the death of his parents. Thanks to Albus's proclamation at Godric's Hollow, it was common knowledge that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and had unleashed the Dark Lord on to the family. They were still did not know who was next in line to take care of Harry. The Senior Aurors had discussed at length the possibility of the Dursley's being the next caretakers and had ruled it out. Kingsley as the lead of a two-man group would have the clearance to search through if he played his cards correctly. Amelia and Moody could not risk showing their interest in the case by writing a missive for the man.

Once they had the will, they would have proof that Dumbledore circumvented it breaking the law by ferrying Harry away to his vile relatives. Dumbledore would not want to risk the backlash that would occur if it became public knowledge that he defied the will casting Harry into an abusive home. There was always the possibility that Dumbledore would not yield behind closed doors and take the matter to the Wizengamot. As the only one besides Esme with a seat on the Wizengamot, it was Amelia's job to drum up enough political backing in the next two weeks to challenge the man. It would be a last resort to ensure that Dumbledore would leave Harry alone.

They also took the time to figure out what to do with Mundungus and Arabella situation. It would be unethical to keep the two in their rooms for the over a week. Likewise, it would not be smart to allow the two to leave the safe house, seeing how Arabella would instantly report to Dumbledore and Mungdungus would likely get drunk and expose them. The Senior Aurors decided that Kingsley and Chancellor would take shifts during the day to watch over them. Thankfully, they did not report to their handlers they had resolved the boggart issue. For the next two weeks they would stretch out their case, informing their handlers of complications to the mission. Either the normally benign household boggart changing into its more dangerous counterpart, which was often mistaken as bears roaming the countryside. Or discovering several other household boggarts.

Moody gave the junior Aurors a break he would sleep at his safe house ensuring Kingsley and Chancellor would get to rest at their own homes. With their plan for the next two weeks planned out Moody with Amelia side along, Apparating headed back to Hogs Head.

/O\

Harry noticed their arrival at Hogs Head and quickly deserted the chocolate frog he was chasing momentarily to greet Amelia with a hug, thanking her for finding his glasses. The boy looked to be much better than earlier in the day with a fixed nose and his clothes magically cleaned and sized to fit him. His eyes were also brighter, most likely thanks to the nap he was in the middle of the last time they were at the bar. His still to small frame troubled her, however.

It would take some time for Harry to heal from his malnourishment. Magic would help with that, but the healers at St. Mungos could only do so much with issues similar to malnourishment. The most effective way to fix the issue would have Harry eat properly for a decent amount of time.

Moody joined Aberforth at the bar who had been surreptitiously flicking his wand, controlling the chocolate frog, watching Harry try in vain to catch it. Moody most likely would inform his mentor of the plans for the next two weeks and his role in them. Moody reasoned that if Dumbledore got too close for comfort Aberforth falling ill would be the best way to draw his attention elsewhere.

Harry soon began his chase of the chocolate frog, nearly catching it before Aberforth realized the boy had renewed the chase, sending it just out of reach. Amelia joined the two men at the bar, declining the glass of fire whiskey that Aberforth offered her. Amelia noticed amusingly that Moody was also complaining about the headache he had gotten himself in too, complaining jokingly that he didn't get paid enough.

Moody's comment left him open to teasing from his mentor about him getting old, and maybe he should retire in a few years. It was entertaining for Amelia to watch the normally stoic man being made fun of by his old mentor. She had heard that only Wolf and sometimes Savage could get away with teasing the gruff man. Amelia guessed it was second nature for the younger Dumbledore to tease his old charge, having done so since his teen years.

Aberforth suddenly quickening his wand diverted her attention to Harry and the chocolate frog. She saw Harry balancing precariously on the backrest of a restaurant booth. He was swiping at the chocolate frog just out of reach, peering down at him from a decorative ledge. Harry jumped up from his perch, swiping at the chocolate amphibian that leaned just out of reach. Amelia was sure the boy would topple down onto the tables or floor around him and prepared to intervene only to for the boy to stick the landing.

"That boy got no sense of self preservation," Moody commented, shifting the spinning bar stool back to Aberforth who had modeled Hogs Head to have some aspects akin to muggle bars.

"And he has the luck to back it up," agreed Aberforth.

"Reminds me of his godfather," Moody said before realizing his error and taking a swig of his fire whiskey.

"You knew his godfather," Amelia didn't know that Moody had connections to the infamous Sirius Black.

"He was in the Order of the Phoenix during the war. Damn traitor probably sold out the Prewett's before leading his master to the Potters to his master and hunting down Pettigrew," Moody said disdainfully. Thankfully Harry didn't hear and was not old enough yet to know the fate of his godfather.

"What makes it worse was that he served as a special operator attached to Moody's Auror squad towards the end of the war", added Aberforth. Sirius's involvement with the Order of the Phoenix did not surprise Amelia Esme decided all higher ups in the Auror division should know. It served as a cautionary tale that Dumbledore would take matter into his own hand; the current situation a product of this. And that strong wizard's whether light or dark would always have people flock to serve them.

Sirius serving on the front lines especially on Moody's squad was major new. The wizarding populace had recognized Moody's skill before the war. When the war began Moody lived up to expectations in the early stages of the war causing him to earn the title "Paladin" of the Auror department following in his mentor's footsteps. Moody proved that he had earned the title time and time again. His squad had been the first to arrive on Auror stings and would continue to fight along the Hit Wizards after every Auror had left. Records showed that Moody had seen the most action during the war than any other agent.

Amelia herself had still been a Junior Auror with two years under her belt when the war reached its pinnacle. Junior Aurors duty was securing Portkey sites that Auror squads would have a base to return to when disengaging from the battlefield. Towards the end she had proved her worth by subduing roaming death eater that had discovered the temporary bases. Allowing her to join the tracker group which responded to Dark Marks only when there was solid evidence none of Voldemort's lieutenants were nearby. For Sirius Black to fight on the front lines only a year out of Hogwarts spoke highly of the caliber of wizard he was. Amelia deduced that only Voldemort knew of his true allegiance, leading to Voldemort's followers not holding back.

All parties involved most likely didn't want to acknowledge that a traitor had been a part of the Ministry's primary weapon against the dark. It would have been easy to hide as well with only Moody's squad, Wolf, and most likely Dumbledore knowing about it. Special operators wore a hood enchanted to conceal their features and alter their voice. They did this so their identities would be unknown when more often than not they were aiding in the apprehension of a family member.

"It's a shame I thought Sirius would be the second Black I knew to escape the curse. I was sure he would do it too when Moody first brought him here to celebrate and successful mission," continued Aberforth. So that's how Aberforth knew him.

"The second Black?", questioned Amelia.

"Aye. His uncle Alphard was a good man who was a mighty fine Hit Wizard before retiring." Aberforth answered.

"The bastard confessed to everything in the trial. Even admitting to giving his cousin the location of the Longbottoms before guiding his master to Godric's Hollow", Moody finished his eyes looking a bit too cloudy after only two drinks, especially for a rumored seasoned drinker coupled with his large stature. Amelia didn't remember any trial taking place, knowing it would have been in the headlines. She attributed it to all Junior Aurors aiding in the apprehension of Death Eaters before they covered their tattoos and drifted back into society.

Harry paid no heed to the somber mood, climbing onto a bar stool in his chase of the frog. The frog in a bid for freedom lept over Harry only for the boy to grab it in midair. Harry's jump to grab the frog had sent the bar stool spinning and was unprepared for it causing him to crash into the ground in a heap.

"Harry!", exclaimed Amelia, already moving to check on the boy used to children tumbling thanks to Susan. She could tell that Harry scuffed up his hands slightly from the concrete floor. The boy shocked by the fall appeared to be close to crying.

"Hush Harry. You'll be fine," Amelia said kneeling down next to the small boy grabbing his hand and gently kissing it, "See all better", before wrapping the boy in the hug. She was so involved in comforting the boy she missed the look that Aberforth and Moody shared, surprised the women would be so quick to care for a child they just met.

Harry was surprised as well and his sobs immediately silenced as he stared at Amelia who held his tiny hands. Harry's eyes glimmered with uncertainty and a trace of happiness unused to such kindness. Seeing the doubt in Harry's hopeful eyes wrenched Amelia's heart, vowing at that moment the boy would never be afraid of kindness.

"Aberforth. That too far, especially after what happened earlier. I thought you of all people should now." Aberforth looked abashed, forcing Moody to hide his amusement unless Amelia would berate him too. Amelia watched the man as he apologized and summoned a small healing potion that would heal Harry's scuff and bruises. The odd vial confused Harry, who shook it and watched its odd sheen.

"Here you go", Amelia gently said as she took the vial out of Harry's hands and pried off the cork, "It'll help your hands heal." Amelia watched as the boy took her word and downed the contents of the vial, sticking his tongue out after drinking the odd tasting potion. Amelia was glad to see that the boy trusted her enough to drink a foreign potion just because she asked. The trust the boy seemed to have in her pulled on her heart as she thought about what the days to come held for him. The one topic they had avoided discussing was where Harry would stay int the upcoming weeks.

"Harry, would you like to come and stay with me at my home?", asked Amelia, gaining everyone's attention in the room.

"Really?", asked Harry, hoping the kind woman was not playing a cruel trick similar to the one the Dursley's used to play.

"Really. I have a daughter your age, she would love to have another person her age in the house. She has friends, but she gets lon-", Harry cut her off by lunging towards her and wrapping her in a hug, letting the potion vial shatter on the sawdust-covered floor.

"Thank you!", things were looking up for Harry. He could not believe that his life had dramatically improved in less than a day. Apparently magic existed after all. He went from being called a waste to someone wants him to stay with them.

"Well, that solves how where going to stash the boy for the next few weeks", remarked Moody gruffly earning a glare from Amelia before she turned back to Harry.

"Don't mind the old goat. You can stay with me as long as you want." Amelia said as she stood up, still holding Harry's hand in her own.

"Hey, if anybody's an old goat its me", muttered Aberforth as he picked up the glass vial he had repaired with a spell. Harry was quick to grab the vial and hand it to Aberporth.

"Thank you, Aber. I'll see you again, right?", Harry asked the man who had no issue playing with him throughout the day.

"Definitely. Amelia might not like it, but you can come by anytime you want when everyone knows you're back." Aberforth replied before patting the boy he had grown to enjoy on the head.

"Let's go Harry, it's past your bedtime", Amelia said as she gently led the boy who had made a place in her heart so quickly.

"I don't have a bedtime."

"You do now."

"Bye Aly", Harry said, waving before being picked up and tucked into the folds of "Savages" robes, to Aberforth's delight and Moody's indignation.

/O\

Amelia could tell that the Bones family home impressed Harry as his once tired eyes sparkled with curiosity. Amelia could not blame him. The Bones family might be down to only two members, but it was once an ancient and powerful family, only outdone by a few others.

"Your living room is bigger than the Dursley's whole house!", exclaimed Harry as he ran around the room looking at all the pictures after being put down by Amelia who had just dropped the glamour after exiting the fireplace, they Flooed out of.

"I don't think so. But I'm glad you like it Harry." Amelia enjoyed watching Harry continue to explore the room and poke all the knickknacks. She would have to teach him the proper manners when visiting someone's house. She stopped watching him when she felt a familiar presence nearby.

"Fortuna, could you please come in here an introduce yourself to our guest", asked Amelia. Fortuna was quick to respond and Apparated to her side, quickly gaining Harry's attention, who ran up to look at the elf. Fortuna peered quizzically at the boy that was her height, no doubt looking at the lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Miss. How did Harry Potter become our guest?", questioned Fortuna. Fortuna had been Amelias personal house-elf since she was little and had no issues asking questions. The Bones family and Fortuna's relationship was unique then other famalies atributed to a wandering house-elf looking for work saving the life of the Bone family patriarch's only child. The Bone patriarch was indebted to Fortunas ancestor and promised give the elf anything he feasibly could. Fiona's ancestor requested to serve the Bones family.

Elves only agreed to serve established and prominent families to avoid future strife. If an elf bonded to a family that fell on hard times, the contract viewed it as the elf failing its duties. When an elf failed in its duties, it would become mentally and physically ill until it made up for its transgressions. Fiona's ancestor risked his wellbeing and his family's request to serve an unestablished family.

The Bone honored by the show of faith quickly accepted the elfs offer. Regarding how the contract came into being, it differed from any other contract benefiting Fortuna's family immensely. They decided the contract would bond every Bones family member to an elf of Fortuna's family. When a Bones family member died, the elf would be free from their bond and serve the family by not serving any other. Thus preventing the depression that most elves would fall into after being released from a contract. Fortuna's family could also seek freedom if their "masters" mistreated them.

Many wizard families viewed the contract as foolish. It was anything but foolish as the contract gained the respect of other humanoid magical creatures. The goodwill the Bone Patriarch gained aided him immensely, allowing him to rapidly increase the influence of the Bones family. Merpeople would gladly trade their scales magicians coveted as a rare ingredient in many potions for easy to gain human wares. Goblins valued the fact that the Patriarch would value contracts with magical creatures, and Gringotts ended up giving the Bones family one of the best contracts to this day.

Amelia shook her head and admonished herself for dwelling on the past before acknowledging Fortuna.

"Auror's mission and they called me to aide him. Please treat him like any other guest." Fortuna peered up at her friend and Amelia knew she was reading between knowing Amelia was not telling the complete truth. Amelia would not go into the details of the matter at hand when there were two sets of young ears around. Branwen Fortuna's niece was always with her when Susan was absent.

"He needs to eat", commented Fortuna, displeased by the boy's thin stature just wider than her.

"It is fortunate that he has quite the appetite", answered Amelia, earning a sheepish grin from Harry, "Branwen could you come in here." Branwen wasted no time and Apparated right in front of Harry and introduced herself excitedly. The two children quickly got into a conversation once Harry overcame his initial surprise at seeing the elves allowing Fortuna and Amelia to converse.

"Fortuna, could you please prepare the room across from Susans for Harry and draw a bath for him?"

"Yes miss. Do you want Branwen to retrieve your daughter while Harry takes a bath?"

"That would be great." The two had worked together for so long that they knew what the other was thinking without being told.

"I'll also find Him some better clothes after I prepare his room. Coffe should be ready when I return."

"Thank you", Amelia desperately needed the caffeine after staying up late last night and tonight. She would not have it anyway, however. Despite her drowsiness, she remembered something crucial before Fortuna sent Branwen to fetch Susan.

"Harry staying with us should only be something the family should know for the time being". Her statement caused Branwen to stop her excited bouncing after receiving a dull stare from Fortuna. A stare from her aunt and family Matriarch was all it took to ensure that Branwen would not tell her friend that served the Abbots. Fortuna was not the oldest in her family, but the elf that served the Bones family had become the matriarch or patriarch. Fortuna after ensuring that Branwen would behave left to complete her duties. Branwen soon followed, saying goodbye to Harry. Fortunately, the Abbots where used to her daughter being picked up at odd hours and that the girls stayed up late whenever they were together.

"Come on, Harry, let me show you too your room," Amelia said as she grabbed his hand.

"You have elves", the boy stated.

"We do. Our families have an agreement that they will serve us and that we will protect them", answered Amelia, leading him through the Bone family mansion. Amelia could tell that every door intrigued Harry, glad to living with the Dursley's did not diminish his curiosity. Amelia was glad to see that Fortuna had finished preparing Harry's room .

"This is your room, Harry."

"Really. This room is bigger than both of Dudley's rooms combined", Harry fortunately missed Amelia's wicked look, "And it has a fireplace. Wicked." Fortuna had lit the fireplace, warming the room on the rather chill night.

"The bathroom is on the far end of the door. They'll be clean clothes for you when you get out. You can find me in the living room when you get out. Just ask for Branwen if you get lost," Amelia let go of Harry's hand and prepared to leave only for a hug from Harry to stop her.

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome", Amelia told him honestly as she returned the hug before letting him go, "Now go take your bath", gesturing towards the bathroom door. She had made it halfway back to the living room when running feet told her that Branwen had returned with Susan.

"Mom. Is it true that you brought Harry back from a mission?", questioned Susan excitedly.

"I did. And I don't expect you to treat him any differently because of his fame."

"I know mom. It's just cool to have him here. Has he seen his chocolate frog card yet?". Before Amelia could answer her daughter, Branwen showed caught up to Susan.

"I'm sorry, miss. You said no one could know that's outside of the family. So, when she asked why I picked her up I told her." said Branwen glumly looking downcast.

"It's okay. I knew there was a chance you would tell her you both tell each other a lot after all." Amelia's answer called Branwen to perk up and regain her normally sunny demeanor.

"Now that your both here, I need to tell you why I brought Harry here. Aurors discovered that Harry was hidden with his muggle family, who were jealous of his magic. Thanks to their jealously, they did not treat him kindly. When Aurors discovered his mistreatment, they decided too to punish his family and to remove him from them. I decided he would stay with us for the time being. I want both of you to treat him kindly." Amelia could tell that both girls would heed her advice.

"We will", the girls said in unison.

"Good, now let's head back to the Livingroom and wait for him there." After half an hour went by Fortuna delivered Amelia's coffee informing her that should arrive shortly before heading to the servants' quarters with her niece in tow. Sure enough, Harry arrived just as Fortuna predicted and Amelia quickly greeted her.

"Hi, Harry Im Susan. Do you want to be friends?" Susans fervor took aback, Harry discreetly looked at Amelia for advice who discreetly raised a thumbs up encouraging the boy. Harry appeared to be considering causing Amelia to realize that her daughter might be the first person to ask to be Harry's friend. Fortunately, Susan did not have to wait long, as Harry soon decided.

"Yes. I'll-", Harry did not get to finish his sentence thanks to a hug from Susan.

"Great. Do you wanna see my clubhouse?", Susans "clubhouse" was in actuality a panic room hidden behind a false wall in an unused closet. Amelia had shown it to the girl after she had become a Senior Auror, knowing that there was a possibility someone might attempt to use her daughter to get to her. Knowing that because of the long hours she worked, she would not always be home to protect her.

Susan and Branwen immediately fell in love with the panic room and turned it into a secret clubhouse acting as a base for imaginary adventures. The girls also stashed odds and ins in the room along with Susans "secret" candy stash. To this day only Hannah had been shown the room; not even Ernie Macmillan had seen it. Amelia was very proud of her daughter that she would show Harry something very special to her after just meeting him. She decided she would tell Harry just how important it was that Susan showed him the clubhouse, betting it would boost Harry's happiness.

"Sure"

"Great, let's go", Susan exclaimed as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him with her as they ran through the halls. Amelia let her get it away with it just this once. Amelia had worried that Susan would make Harry uncomfortable, however it appeared that Susan paid attention to their discussions about Harry Potter more than they thought. Amelia had correctly surmised that at the very least Harry and Susan would be in the same year and didn't want her daughter to have a larger-than-life view of a boy survived a killing curse thanks to luck. Amelia working at the Ministry had seen her fair share of people older than her who praised the boy as Merlins second coming. She did not want to risk her child to act like one of those fools and had been sure to stamp out any false assumptions before they could grow.

Amelia was especially glad that she took that initiative, knowing it would be unbearable to have her daughter fawning over the boy. She would not be able to relax at all in the upcoming week had she not done so. Amelia was halfway through her coffee when Fortuna joined her after replacing her coffee with another mug. The elf sat in the armchair across from her nursing a cup of tea, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Elves avoided coffee thanks to the caffeine supercharging, their magical core causing elves to experience fits of uncontrollable magic if they had too much. Elves would sometimes grow addicted to the drink after their magical core became reliant on it to function. Elves were to only creatures to have that issue because of them having the highest magic to body size.

"How'd it go", questioned Amelia after giving Fortuna a moment to enjoy her tea.

"It went as expected. Branwen was ecstatic to meet the Lady Rosmerta's descendant. I also had to caution her not to mention Bran to the boy," Rosmerta Potter was Harry Potter's Great-Great Grandmother. Similar to her husband Henry, who petitioned to give aide to muggleborns and muggles during World War One was a forward thinker. Rosmerta started a movement to protect house-elves who fled their masters to avoid demands that could harm them. She started the movement during the Dragon Pox plague when house-elves had to care for mages that suffered from it. Despite House Elves being more susceptible to it than others.

Unfortunately, the movement disbanded upon Rosmerta's death to the Dragon Pox shortly after her husband. Before her death, Rosmerta became adored by house-elves thanks to her efforts. Which ranged from her inventing spells that would aide magicians in household chores eliminating the need for house-elves. To her greatest achievement, which was convincing (forcing) her cousin Phineas Black, the Hogwarts Headmaster at that time. To allow house-elves who fled their master sanctuary and work.

"Depending on how the next few weeks go she might need to inform him about Bran", responded Amelia. Bran and Branwen were twins which rarely happened for any magical creature and was unheard to occur to elves. Unfortunately for Bran, being the younger twin was currently working at Hogwarts. This meant that Bran missed out on the bond between the families that was seen as a type of birthright.

"Oh really. Do tell", asked Fortuna. Amelia knowing that the children by now had taken Harry on a tour of the house to informed Fortuna of the situation. Amelia trusted Fortuna completely with anything she told her, and over her career, Fortuna had aided her throughout her career. Wizenmagnot members could have a house-elf inside the Ministry to aide them during meetings, a fact that Amelia took full advantage of when she became a member. Ever since then she had slowly had Fortuna come by the Auror office until the usual for her to be there. Fortuna would sometimes discreetly monitor her underlings when she was too busy.

Fortuna focused attentively to what Amelia had to say, asking for clarification here and there. Amelia could bounce off her concerns, hoping the attentive elf would catch something she missed. Unfortunately, Fortuna could not recall if Sirius Black ever had a trial. They postponed their discussion when the grandfather clock struck twelve. Realizing how late it was, the two set off to track down the children.

It didn't take long for them to find the children who were enjoying the not so secret candy stash and send them off to bed. Sleep escaped Amelia for quite a while before she finally fell asleep her last thought was that something didn't feel right.

**Amelia suspects that something about Sirius Blacks supposed trial and resolves to get to the bottom of it. What secrets will be discovered?**

**An. -Moody being called the Paladin of the Auror department draws from the Paladins of myth who where warriors who fought against the forces of evil. It's also revealed that Aberforth was the Paladin before Moody and will be built upon later.**

** \- I did some research and found that for the most part magicians have no clue about muggle appliances even Arthur in the books doesn't know what electricity is.**

**CTE.**


End file.
